


Garroter, jury and judge

by Rogerina



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogerina/pseuds/Rogerina
Summary: Geralt says some harsh words to Jaskier that he will eventually regret
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Jaskier POV

“Jaskier, do you ever shut the fuck up! I wish you’d never followed me like some lovesick puppy. You annoy me so much. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. HERE. before I throw you myself!”

Ouch. That hurt.  
I have known that I was too loud, too obnoxious, too bright, too sunny, too much, but still hearing it from the person you love the most hurt like thousands of daggers planted in your hearth.  
It was clear that Geralt didn’t want me anymore: four years and he had enough of me already.  
He pushed me away like some kind of rag doll that nobody wants to play with anymore.

That hurts too fucking much.

When he left the room I quickly made up my mind: I was going to leave Geralt the peace he deserved.

I packed my belongings, which weren’t really much, some clothes, some food for the road, my waterski and my precious lute.

I thought about making a letter for Geralt, but probably he hates my writing too, so the best thing to do was disappear and never look behind.

“Goodbye Geralt, with you I spent the best years of my life,” I said as silent tears spilled from my eyes.

Geralt POV

Why, why have I said such terrible things to him. He’s only 22 for crying out loud. He’s just a boy that was only trying to help.

To clear my name.

But no, I had to throw away the only good things in my life.

Well done Geralt, really well done.

Maybe you really are a butcher. You cut and slash and hurt every life, every good thing that you see. 

I hope that Jaskier will let me make it up to him.

As I was approaching the inn we were currently staying, having finished the job for which I was hired (damn drowners) and looking forward to a hot bath and to make amendments to my human friend, the barmaid run to me.

“Master Witcher, Master Witcher, your bard,” she said, painting from the effort.

“My bard what?” I said suddenly alarmed.

“Your bard has been kidnapped”


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean? What do you know about Jaskier?"

It couldn't be possible: I'd been horrible to Jaskier and now he's gone, kidnapped even worse.

"You see master Witcher, he was heading out of the town I presumed because he packed all his belongings. He seemed so unhappy, his eyes were red and puffy. It hurt me to see such a joyous boy so sad. So I went ut to ask him what was wrong if any of our customers had hurt him. But as I was heading towards him, I saw a group of brute bandits grabbing the poor thing from behind and put him in a carriage. I tried to help him, I swear, but I was alone against four men" said the barmaid. 

Her words crashed upon me like rolling stones. 

I hurt him. Jaskier was crying because of me. I harmed him so much to urge him to go away.

What kind of friend would do such a hideous thing.

Friend.

No, no friend. Suddenly I realized, in such a perilous situation, that the feeling in my stomach whenever I glanced towards Jaskier, was love. I love him. I love him and now he was in trouble because of me. 

I lost the only good thing I've ever had.

"Master witcher, you have to help the poor bard. Is he not your friend?" said the barmaid, interrupting my stream of consciousness. 

"Yeah, he certainly is".

"Then you'd better get going if you want to find him alive. I presume that they are still somewhere in the woods. There are rumors about them. People say that they serve a vampire, which requires human sacrifice. And now the sacrifice appears to be your bard. So, please, go now, before it's too late".

My blood went cold.

Jaskier.

Vampire.

Human sacrifice.

Not on my watch.

I mounted Roach and headed toward the woods.

I'm coming Jakier, you'll be soon safe again. Resist, please.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please be kind. Hope you enjoy


End file.
